


Mater Omnium

by praisezelda



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lilith's mythology, Motherhood, Slow Build, lilith has some ptsd, might be an essay might be a fic, zelda is a mother fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praisezelda/pseuds/praisezelda
Summary: “This is her temporary lodging until Witch Epiphany.” Zelda’s voice losing the strength it usually had.“A pity, really.” Lilith sat next to her, keeping some distance. “You did such a great job with Sabrina.”





	1. Mater Nocte

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, first time writing for this ship. Reviews, comments, observations welcomed!
> 
> Zelda and Lilith are both mothers, of sorts, so I wanted to explore their relationship to that and have them find some common ground. There's 3 chapters and I promise some soft moments. 
> 
> This first chapter is Lilith's POV. Lilith calls babies 'it' because reasons. The verb situation is a mess because I kept trying to use a flashback, so sorry for the past perfect misusage.

* * *

 

There were many misconceptions about Lilith, Mother of Demons; from her origin to what she truly was. Mother being the first. She had indeed given birth to plenty of imps, but the term mother was complicated. She had never felt like one.

 

They told her story as a warning. If women were not submissive, they would suffer the same consequences as Lilith. They didn’t see the full picture. She had escaped Eden after demanding to be Adam’s equal for they had been created at the same time, from the same clay. She never understood how in the eyes of the False God this seemed unreasonable yet she was exiled and demonized. But when the fallen angel had found her, He had embraced her rebellion, her power and had used it to strengthen his reign. She had reclaimed her will.

 

She had gone back once and had peeked over Eden’s wall, discovering Adam’s new wife, created from his rib. Now they could never be equal. Bold move, coming from a god who preached love to all his children. All who kept quiet and did as he pleased. She had caught a glimpse of Eve’s offspring, infants with rosy cheeks and tender eyes, they ran in circles around her. They seemed to love her, smiling and playing with her.She hadn’t felt jealousy, because she didn’t covet that, but she had experienced a very unnerving sensation. She desired freedom and free will, children seemed like just another obstacle to obtain them. She in turn pitied Eve, condemned to a fate of ignorance and servitude to men.She had asked for the Dark Lord to free Eve, creating the original sin.

 

The Dark Lord had claimed Lilith as his concubine. He needed an army and nobody was deemed fit enough as her. She delivered thousands of demons, there was no time to lose, no sentimentality involved. In the beginning the image of Eve and her children had hunted her and she wondered if it because she had never had that experience. Her imps were neither agreeable nor playful. They were ungrateful, unkind and had her fierce rebellious nature running through them. They never listened to her, never needed her. The most recent example had been Batibat.

 

She had requested the sleep demon to leave the teenage witch alone, but she refused. It had unnerved her but it hadn’t surprised her. Batibat had accused her of abandoning her, the hurt clear in her voice, and it was true. She had abandoned all her offspring. It was her nature, she did not owe them anything. There was no use to getting attached, they all served a purpose on His scheme and some had to perish in order to succeed. As she had told Sabrina, self-preservation was key.

 

There was another myth they used to inflict fear upon her image. They said she had been chased by three angels who had asked for her to return to paradise, otherwise she would lose a hundred of her children per day. They believed that she proclaimed she would go on stealing and killinginfants if they didn’t wear an amulet with the angels’ names. It was laughable, really. She had no interest in mortal babies. Although she had abducted some when following orders. Personally, she got nothing out of them, they were all extremely fragile and fetid.

 

 

So it came as a surprise to find herself intrigued by the existence of a child. It captured her attention because clearly a baby did not belong there in the Spellman sisters’ bedroom. Sabrina had called her earlier that day, inviting her over to tell her about her Solstice and to return her book. She had agreed because receiving news of the havoc she had evoked would apace her mind and the lack of purpose she currently experienced. She reviewed the spell she had used, nothing could explain the presence of a child.

 

 

She had been greeted at the door by Hilda, and when she had walked into the living room Sabrina was sitting by the Yule tree, a small frame in her hands.Lilith had noticed the absence of Sabrina’s stern aunt, she hadn’t expected her to be there but neither had she expected for the British one to sit next to her.

 

“Thank you so much for coming, Miss Wardwell. How was your Solstice?” Sabrina smiled brightly.

 

“Very pleasant. And yours?”

  
“It was very interesting.” The young witch had offered.

 

“To say the least.” Hilda added. 

 

“I can’t wait to hear all about it.” Lilith had wondered if the absence of the other aunt would end up being related to her putting out the Yule log. “Is your sister joining us?”

 

“Zelda? Oh, I’m afraid not, she felt indisposed after yesterday's celebrations.” Lilith had raised an eyebrow, maybe she had injured the wrong Spellman.

  
“Oh. Hope she feels better before Witch Epiphany.” Hilda and Sabrina had exchanged a loaded look after that. Her curiosity had peaked.

 

“Would you like some tea or coffee?” Hilda had cleared her throat and brushed the subject away. 

 

“Tea would be nice” She had watched as the blonde woman made her way out of the room and had turned to Sabrina.

 

“Sabrina, if your aunt is going through anything serious, maybe we could speak in another occasion.” She had pushed for an answer. 

 

“Oh, no, Aunt Zee is just dealing with blood pressure stuff. So, about yesterday I was able to speak with my mom.” 

 

“Delightful. Did she reveal anything of importance?” Lilith had been reminded that in fact Sabrina’s mom talking with her might interfere with her plans, still she hadn’t been able to shake the state of her aunt away. 

 

“No, but she did give me some clarity. You see I’ve been thinking a lot about what I did to Harvey’s brother and I—” 

 

“Do you take your tea with sugar, milk, lemon?” Sabrina had been interrupted by her aunt entering with a tea tray that carried a perfect tea set and an arrange of teacakes that she sat on the table besides her. Lilith had figured a plan that would allow her to get the information she wanted. 

  
“Just like that is perfect.” And as Hilda had poured the cup and passed it to her, she had made a motion with her finger that had tipped the teacup and landed on her lap.

 

“Oh!” She had exclaimed as the hot water drenched the lower part of her clothes.

  
“I’m so sorry, Mary!” Hilda had grabbed a napkin and had clumsily begun to pat the demon’s skirt with it.

 

“It’s alright. Could’ve happened to anyone.” She had taken the napkin from the older witch and stood up. “Perhaps, it’d be helpful if I could use your bathroom.”

  
“Yes, upstairs, third door to the right.” Sabrina said apologetically. 

 

“Again, I’m so sorry.” She had nodded and made her way to the upper floor, quickly fixing the dampness with a spell.

 

  

And that was how she had been able to look for Zelda’s room and when she entered, there it was the babe. She leaned over the crib to take a closer look. It was moving its limbs frantically and making all sort of grimaces. There clearly was something wrong with it, but she couldn’t really know what. She placed her hand on the border of the crib, still inspecting anything that could give her a clue to whom did this belong to.

 

“Miss Wardwell, what are you doing here?” The missing Spellman walked in and faster than she could predict picked up the creature from the crib, setting a fresh bottle of milk on the dresser. She immediately began searching for any danger the baby may had been exposed to, thinking the raven-haired woman wouldn’t notice. 

“I was making my way to the bathroom and I heard a cry, I thought it could be an intruder—”

 

“It’s not.” There was a cold and predatory look in the witch’s eye. Lilith seized the witch’s energy, she was threatened but also ready to attack. 

  

“Yes, it’d be the first time I’d heard of a baby breaking into anyone’s house.” She joked to break some of the tension. Zelda still glared reluctantly at her.

 

“What’s its name?” She smiled, trying to sound inviting.

 

“Her name is Leticia.”The tone of Zelda’s voice was still icy, but her arms had finally relaxed. 

 

“Leticia?” Lilith raised an eyebrow and tried the lackluster impression of the name with a grin. “How sweet...”She took two steps and tried to get the babe’s attention.

 

“And where did you ever come from? Did someone leave you in the woods? A little angel flung out of space?”

 

“If you must know, they sent her from the old country.”  Zelda had probably stayed in the room quietly taking care of Leticia, so she could save any explanations. She hadn't been indisposed she had a secret.

 

“To be raised by you?” The witch looked unsettled for a second before she answered. 

 

“No. I couldn’t accept the responsibility, I’m still Sabrina’s guardian.” She looked at the baby and swiftly caressed the top of her head. She had shifted her weight a couple of times, but Lilith could tell the weight was starting to tire her. Zelda made her way across the room and sat at the edge of her bed, resting the babe gently on her lap. 

 

“This is her temporary lodging until Witch Epiphany, when her new coven will be able to take her in.” Zelda’s voice losing the strength it usually had.

 

“A pity, really.” Lilith sat next to her, keeping some distance. “You did such a great job with Sabrina.” She was being truthful, raising a child she was no easy skill, she imagined. Even less when they weren’t your own and one like Sabrina must have been an consuming journey.

 

“Yes, well, a child deserves a guardian who can give them their complete attention and protection.” The redhead’s eyes finally meeting hers, she sensed the hidden pain, the insecurities, the fear, the grief. Lilith’s smile faded and she had the weirdest impulse of reaching out. It was now her who was unsettled by the deep connection between this woman and infant. 

 

They were interrupted by a faint cry and while the demoness looked down intrigued by the disruption, Zelda looked at the forgotten bottle on the dresser.

 

“Could you hold her?” It had not been a question because in seconds Zelda had swiftly handed over the child to Lilith. She tensed and involuntarily held her breath. She couldn’t remember the last time she had held a human without the intention to harm it. She stared, looking for signs of irritation, of an immediate repulsion or dislike from the babe. Instead she felt a pang in the pit of her stomach that made her soften her grip and let out a breath.

 

Zelda rapidly fetched the bottle and even a towel, she had thrown in over her shoulder. Lilith felt her stare, wondering if she could notice the slight panic traveling over her body. The babe had stopped whimpering when it got a glimpse of the perplexed blue eyes overhead. Lilith felt as if it could see beyond her teacher mask, its hand reaching to the center of her chest. 

 

“Did you ever think of having children?” Zelda returned to her spot, curious at the exchange she witnessed. The question lingered, Lilith’s maternal history roaming through her mind.

  
“No.” She faked a smile and carefully slid Leticia back into Zelda’s arms. Zelda adjusted the baby’s position so she could be comfortably fed. She gazed at the green eyes in front, an understanding look in her expression.

 

“After being excommunicated, my chances of having a family were narrow.” She lied. Lilith sensed how deeply that resonated with the redhead and felt another kick in her center. 

  
“I feel like I’ve had thousands.” Lilith admitted, still not fully understanding what she was to her children. “Because of my profession.” 

 

“Yes.” Zelda said, her eyes returning to the hungry creature in her lap. Lilith regretted that she allowed herself to be vulnerable in front of the witch, even for a second. 

 

“I should go find that bathroom now.” She stood up, smoothed down her clothes and walked towards the door. She was stopped by the echo of a soft melody being hummed by Zelda.

 

“Happy Solstice.” The demoness turned and saw the nauseating tender image. 

 

“Happy Solstice.” Zelda called out, her eyes fixed on the babe, a faint smile on her lips.

 

Lilith closed the door, taking a second to regain her demeanor.  She would admit that Zelda holding Leticia had produced the same reaction she’d had to Eve and her children. What she would never acknowledge was that the impossibility of her ever having something like that made her chest tighten and her insides curl with ire.


	2. Mater Immaculata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Witch Epiphany Eve, Hilda and Zelda are setting up for Befana's visit, when Mary Wardwell shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever because I just kept expanding and expanding on it, feeling it was never enough. I still think it isn't but I just needed to post it so it can stop haunting me. 
> 
> Zelda's POV, hence Lilith is only Mary here. The lullaby Zelda is singing at the beginning is to the tune to Are You Sleeping (Frère Jacques). 
> 
> Happy Epiphany!

* * *

 

“ _Quare dormi, o Azazel? Etiam nunc? Etiam nunc_?” Zelda’s soft voice resonated in the living room. She carried baby Leticia with the hope that she would soon fall asleep. Hilda was in the kitchen preparing all sorts of desserts for the visit they were about to receive. Witch Epiphany was a remarkable occasion for newborn witches. Not only was it a time when witches exchanged gifts, on that night Befana traveled around the world providing blessings only to those babies she deemed deserving.

 

La Befana had sadly been popularized by the False Church, they usually described her as a broom-flying Santa Claus. The poor mortals didn’t know that she was one of the eldest and most powerful witches from the Church of Night. The only thing Zelda desired for Leticia before she left her in the care of Desmelda was a blessing from Befana. It would strengthen her powers and allow them to develop faster.

 

“ _Resonant campanae, resonant campanae._ ” Leticia giggled. Her face had changed a lot since she was born, no resemblance to Faustus yet, praise Satan. She had been in the Spellman household for so little and she had grown so much. Zelda contemplated all her features as they were, memorizing even the tiniest details; for she knew tomorrow she would depart from her care and by the next time she visited she could only imagine how much she would have changed.

 

“ _Din din dan, din din dan._ ” Her voice cracked as Leticia’s smile slowly turned into a yawn. Her tiny eyelids struggling to stay open. She had been evading the pressing matter of giving the baby away. Not because she was trying to avoid sappiness, the issue was at rest, her decision was the most rational. She trusted the Dark Lord had a path for the child, and if it involved leaving her arms barren, she would accept it.

 

As a midwife, she had gotten used to the act of seeing through pregnancies and births without much emotion. She would care after the mother and child efficiently, meeting every demand and request. And in the moment of delivery she would be there open-armed to receive the baby. She would hold them with awe, the beauty of new life in her arms, but after a few seconds she had to hand them over to their parents. In her early centuries, she had never minded the act of being a bystander; it was her job, the duty the Dark Lord had assigned her. However, as the years passed she saw the opportunities slipping. Stuck in the sidelines of motherhood.

 

Then came Sabrina and her focus shifted, distracted her from what she craved. Sabrina became the first exception. She got to hold her for longer, watch over her first steps, hear her first words. She had raised her and given her all the guidance she could offer. Still Sabrina would never acknowledge her as her mother, the figure of Diana ever-present. 

 

With Leticia, she had made the foolish mistake of hoping. She had hoped she could protect her, save her, keep her. She would have made it her life’s work to see this newborn become the greatest witch the Dark Lord could encounter. She could’ve had her own.

 

Tough luck. She had suffered great loss in the past so she knew she would be able to carry on. She was aware of the pain that would overtake her in the next week, the grief and emptiness. The problem with anticipation was that even if you saw the fist forming in front of your eyes, nothing could soften the blow.

 

A tear landed on Leticia’s cheek, who she had finally cradled to sleep. She caught the next tear with her hand and wiped it away, enough sentimentality for the day. She went into the kitchen, put the baby down in the crib and poured herself a glass of whiskey.

 

“How are the confections coming along?” She asked Hilda, who had been in the kitchen since she had woken up.

 

“They’re beyond compare, better than the ones I made for Solstice. Befana will be very pleased.” Satan knew what the shorter witch was attempting to make now, but she was pouring all sorts of ingredients in a bowl.

 

“Befana is quite particular, earning her blessing is no easy task.” Zelda inspected the treats already finished in the table. There were blood orange cookies, a yule log cake with Hilda’s trademark raspberry lemonade filling and some red velvet cupcakes garnished with tiny fondant brooms and hats.

 

“We got it for Sabrina.” She said as she started hand mixing all the ingredients, creating a soft purple cream.

 

“Exactly, we have to surpass her expectations. Where is Sabrina? I told her to be home by eight to help with the preparations.” They still had to decorate the chimney and main living room, and just in case fix Sabrina’s room. Befana was prone to inspect every element of a blessed child’s life.

 

“She went ice skating with Susie and Roz. Shouldn’t be long, dear.”

 

“And Ambrose is still with Luke?”

 

“I think so.”

 

“Good. Befana isn’t necessarily fond of grown men.”

 

“At least she doesn’t eat them.” Zelda smirked and took a swig of her whiskey. “Does she?”

 

“No, but she does occasionally hex them.”

 

The doorbell rang. Zelda took another sip and put the glass down. Her niece had likely forgotten her keys, as she often did.

 

“Could you get it? I need to finish the buttercream.” Hilda gave her a smile as she continued to stir the content of the bowl.

 

The elder Spellman huffed and made her way to the door. Before she could make a remark about the importance of carrying one’s keys, she was met by a pair of indecipherable blue eyes.

 

“Happy Epiphany!” It took the redhead all her willpower not to shut the door on Mary Wardwell’s face, clutching the doorknob, her knuckles turning white.

 

“Miss Wardwell,” she eyed her, she was wearing and impossibly tight leather coat. She hoped her niece hadn’t invited her over for tonight’s festivities. “Sabrina’s not home."

 

“In such an important evening?” Zelda suppressed an audible sigh. There was something unnerving about that woman, aside from her impeccable exterior, it was as she had a radar for unsuitable times to show up. Their latest encounter had unsettled her and that she knew of the existence of Leticia made her uneasy.

 

“Is there any message you’d like to leave her?”

 

“No, I brought her a present.” The teacher presented a medium-sized package wrapped in an intricate gold paper and a black bow.

 

“Oh, while that’s very considerate you really shouldn’t have.” 

 

“Please, it’s to make up for lost time. All these past holidays, I always wanted to get her something, but due to my instructions— I thought Epiphany would be the perfect time.”

 

“I can give it to her when she’s back, I’m afraid my sister and I are very—”

 

“Zelda, who is it?” Hilda appeared behind her, still carrying the purple goop. “Oh, Mary, hello! Happy Epiphany to you!” Her sister addressed the other witch in an overly friendly manner.

 

“Happy Epiphany. Anyway, if you could give this to—”

 

“Is that a present for Sabrina? That’s so sweet of you.” 

 

“I was telling her we’re overloaded with this evening’s arrangements.” Zelda cleared her throat, hoping her sister would understand they shouldn’t receive company, specially not Mary’s.

 

“Oh, but Sabrina is on her way home. She shouldn’t be long.” She turned from her sister to the other excommunicated witch, who batted her eyelids in an alluring manner. 

 

“Come in.” She muttered grudgingly, fully opening the door. Mary crossed her and followed Hilda who instructed her to the living room, before disappearing into the kitchen to put down the buttercream. 

 

“Big preparations?” Miss Wardwell said as she inspected the room. On the coffee table there was their nicest porcelain tea set on display next to an antique samovar, on top of an exquisite Belgian lace linen. Everything was impeccable.

 

“Yes, we’re hopingfor a blessing from Befana.” Mary nodded and removed her coat to reveal a tight green dress with purple flowers. How this woman managed to layer anything beneath that was beyond her. 

 

“Oh, for—”

 

“Leticia. Yes.” The teacher hung her coat in the back of the armchair and sat. 

 

“Tea?” Hilda offered.

 

“Please.”

 

“No spills this time.”The redhead warned. The last thing she needed was for her sister to repeat the mistake that had lead to Miss Wardwell roaming through their house. Hilda brushed it with a laugh, took one of the porcelain cups and filled it from the samovar.

 

“What is it you bought Sabrina, if I may ask?” She eyed the packet.

 

“Just some divination books I thought appropriate for her education in the Academy.” 

 

“They have a very vast library, I’m sure she could find whatever material she needs there.”

 

“Yes, one would hope so. These are just the first books I got as a student and they include a couple of notes I took from Edward. I guess it’s more of a sentimental gift.” 

 

“Oh, she’s gonna love them.” Hilda expressed. Zelda guessed she could examine the items once Sabrina had unwrapped, make sure there wasn’t any outrageous spell in the books that could lead her niece into more danger, and perhaps reading her brother’s impressions would be nice. She noticed the witch reaching for a small box within the pockets of her coat. She pulled a tiny white box with a translucent blue bow. 

 

“I also got something for the baby,” the Spellman sisters turned to look at each other, mouthsagape. “After meeting her the other day I just couldn’t resist.” Zelda remembered then how she had handed the baby to her, Mary had looked so startled.Slowly the tension had faded and a softness in her eyes had appeared. She saw the yearning the teacher felt. She doubted that encounter would justify an emotional attachment though. 

 

Miss Wardwell handed them the box and Zelda tried to read her intentions, but all she found was a cordial smile. She took it with hesitation feeling the weight and texture of the box. She neatly discarded the blue ribbon and opened the lid. It contained an antique silver rattle, no longer than 4 inches and the ball’s radius smaller than an inch. The handle had an intricate inscription, leading to the cryptic image of a cockatrice, its tail covered in flames and its one eye wide, tantalizing.

 

“Oh, it’s beautiful,” the younger Spellman said, entranced by the level of detail the little toy had. 

 

“Very thoughtful,” Zelda pursed her lips together and examined the figure in more detail. It was an Aitvaras, a dragon of sorts, considered luck-bringers and protectors.She allowed her sister to inspect it and Hilda in turn shook it.

  
“Such a lovely sound!” The sweet notes traveled through the room.

 

“However, I’m afraid we can’t accept it,” her sister looked at her surprised and Miss Wardwell raised an eyebrow, “she already has plenty of toys and I’m afraid there simply isn’t any more space.”

 

“Zelda.” Hilda reprimanded.

 

“Not now.” She took the rattle from Hilda’s hand and put it back in the box.

 

“Have I have offended you?” Mary looked confused.

 

“No, no.” Her sister tried justifying.

 

“A charm for luck and protection?” She found it insulting that this stranger felt the need to commend them with gifts. Her brother had granted her access, but Mary was always overstepping boundaries.

 

“Merely symbolic.”

 

“It’s a rattle.” Hilda intervened. 

 

“Is it enchanted?”

 

“I would never—” Mary put a hand in her chest and feigned indignation. 

 

“Save your dramatics. She’ll be safe where she’s going. No need to overprotect her.”

 

“I wasn’t trying to.”

 

“Don’t think that because Edward appointed you as Sabrina’s guardian that you are part of this family. Leticia is under my care and I need no extra tokens to keep her out of danger.” Zelda retorted, not really sure where all this rage was coming from. The teacher clenched her jaw and stared at her, clearly offended.Silence permeated the room for an instant before a ding traveled through the space.

 

“Those are the cakes, I should—we don’t want them to burn.” Hilda stood up apologetically. She grabbed Zelda by the arm and tugged. 

 

“Zelds, mind helping me in the kitchen?” The redhead hadn’t broken eye contact with the brunette but thought it best to join her sister before any more cynical remarks escaped her.

 

“We’ll be right back.” The blonde reassured Mary, who was still glared indignantly at her older sister.

 

“If that’s how you’re accepting presents for Leticia, I fear the reaction you’ll have if Befana provides her blessing.” Her sister grabbed a kitchen oven and frantically put it on. Zelda stood in the opposite end of the room, near where the baby still lay asleep.

 

“If you’re going to lecture me about how I should treat that schoolmarm…”

 

“She brought her a toy, Zelds. There’s no threat in that.” She opened the oven and pulled out the first cake.

 

“There would be no threat if she had never met Leticia.”

 

“I already apologized for that.” Zelda found the abandoned glass of liquor and took a long sip. 

 

“Now she feels entitled to give her an amulet?”

 

“I know this day is hard for you, but no need to take it out on that woman. She told you she never had children, these are probably the first holidays she’s been able to enjoy.” 

  
“It’s not that, it’s the way she meddles… I don’t want her anywhere near my—” she stopped herself.No, that wasn’t right, she wasn’t _hers_. She walked over to the crib and stood there.“—I should have put a silent spell on Leticia that evening, brought the formula with me, I could’ve—” 

 

“Zelda, stop.” Her sister placed her hand on her shoulder. She in turn reached out to caress the sleeping baby’s forehead. 

 

“I want her to be safe.” Her eyeswatered. There it was, all that pent up tension was built on fear. Her inability to ensure Leticia’s well being if she wasn’t constantly monitoring her.

 

“And she will be. Accepting a present won’t disrupt it. We can spell-proof it, make sure there’s nothing there.” She patted the blonde’s hand and gave her a nod. 

  
“We should head back.” 

 

“I need to stick these in the freezer before I can decorate them, I’ll be there in a moment.” Zelda's gaze lingered on Leticia before she made her way back to the adjacent room.

“Nothing burned I hope.” Miss Wardwell was standing as she reappeared. 

 

“No.” Zelda made sure to keep her distance. 

 

“Zelda, I wouldn’t want you to think I doubt your skills as a caretaker,” Mary took a step in her direction. “Never.” There always seemed to be a false tone in whatever the teacher said, but the way she said this was somber.

 

“But you are seeking Befana’s blessing.” The teacher moved closer, it felt as if she was seizing every millimeter of Zelda’s body.

  
“It’s tradition.” 

 

“I know and I know I’m in no way the type of witch she is,” she grinned, “but you shouldn’t refuse my commendations. I give these attentions to you as an understanding. I see the pressure you’re under. Unable to attain what you desire.” The brunette was now merely inches away from her and she felt trapped. Bewitched by the enticing timbre of her voice.

 

“There’s just so much you carry with you, allow me to take some weight off your shoulders.” Mary encircled her, she felt her breath in her right shoulder and she involuntarily shuddered.

 

“That won’t be necessary.” She had enough of whatever this little performance was. “I’m managing just fine.”

 

“As you wish,” and in a second she was five steps away from her, picking up her coat. Hilda emerged from the kitchen then.

 

“I think I should go. Let your _family_ finish tonight’s arrangements.”

  
“We’ll make sure Sabrina gets this. And…” Hilda reached for the white box, but Zelda stopped her.

 

“We’ll see if she likes it.” Miss Wardwell beamed triumphantly. 

 

“Goodnight.” Hilda waved as the figure disappeared out the door.

 

Zelda walked back into the kitchen and got Leticia out of her crib, being mindful that the movement wouldn’t wake her. She prayed, against the baby’s head, for protection, strength, and forgiveness. Miss Wardwell had been right she may have taken on too much, but she had been ready to give it all. 

 

 


End file.
